Moana's Next Adventure
by okletsdothis
Summary: Years after trekking the seas with Maui, Moana faces new challenges as head chieftain. Cover image by OlchaS from DeviantArt
1. Ch 1 Introduction

**Author's Note:** I've been updating this introduction as I try to edit it. I'm having trouble trying to figure out the formatting, so please forgive the random spaces. I am very encouraged by the positive responses I have gotten so far! This is my first story, so please be gentle

…

She held her hand up to the night sky, fingers aligning with the stars.

"We should be home by morning," she called to the others.

She turned to face them as cheers rose into the night air, bouncing off the waves around them. Smiling, she turned around as a voice called her attention away.

"I must say, you have proven yourself once again to be a master Way Finder, Moana." Anakoni stepped out from the group and joined her at the front of the boat.

Chuckling back at him, Moana gently elbowed his side. "Aw, thank you! Does this mean you _don't_ think I'm going to lead us to certain death?" She flashed him a playful smile.

"Well, don't get ahead of yourself. There is always next time," he called over his shoulder as he turned to leave.

Moana simply shook her head and smiled as she once again looked out toward the sea. Anakoni and she had been friends for as long as either of them could remember. They had shared a love of water but spent less and less time together as he began training to fish. At the time, her father had still wanted her to stay as far away from the water as possible, but once or twice they would meet in secret and set out on one of the fishing canoes. She had begged to control the boat and whenever he obliged they would end up capsized. She knew that Anakoni was referring to these secret meetings whenever he teased her about sailing. Everyone had seen how skilled she was once she returned from her mission with Maui.

Despite the biting wind, she warmed at the thought of Maui. He was the demigod who had accompanied her on her quest to return the heart of Te Fiti. It had been five years now since she returned and had last seen Maui. Soon after their success, they parted ways as he went on to continue helping humans. From what Moana had heard, he was quickly able to regain his title as hero of all. Even though so much time had passed, she still thought about him from time to time. She had grown a lot since then, but knew he was probably the same as always.

…

When the sun broke the over the horizon, their island was visible among the waves. After every adventure, Moto Nui looked like paradise. As much as Moana loved the sea, she knew she would always come home. More cheers broke out as the rest of the group woke up and saw the island in the distance. Everyone else was excited to come home as well.

The boats breached the shore and immediately everyone began to jump out, greeted by the loved ones who had stayed behind. Moana ran toward her parents who welcomed her with a hug. After the reunion was finished, all began their duties unloading the boats, cleaning, and preparing food for a feast. Moana was seeing to the boats to make sure they would receive any necessary mending when her father and mother walked up from the village.


	2. Ch 2 Meeting With the Elders

**Ch. 2 - Meeting With the Elders**

Moana stopped her work, and turned to face them. The smile on her face turned to questioning look as she saw the seriousness on her parents' faces.

"Is something wrong?" she asked as she jogged up to them.

"Nothing's wrong," her father's straight face relaxed into a slight smile. "Come with us, you need to meet with the village elders."

Moana didn't move and instead put her hand on her hip, "I thought nothing was wrong."

Her father just chuckled as her mom placed her arm behind Moana's back and they began walking together. "There isn't, my little one. But there is something important we need to discuss."

"She isn't little anymore, Sina." Her father's serious face came back.

"No, no. I suppose she isn't," her mother smiled and hugged her. Now that he mentioned it, Moana noticed how small her mother looked and wondered when she had surpassed her.

No one said anything else while they made their way up the beach and through the village. The mood didn't stay serious for long as an old rooster crossed their path walking straight for the bonfire in the center of town. Right before he stepped into the pit Moana pulled him up away from danger and into a hug.

"Heihei!" Moana buried her face in the bird before pulling him away to look at him. "I am always surprised to find you still alive." Pua her pig friend had died almost a year ago now, but for some reason the Heihei lived on, with only a few feathers missing from his tail this time.

"Wasn't he missing a leg when we left?"

"Who knows with that bird!" her father replied.

They continued on, but much more relaxed now. Moana was grateful for the distraction and continued carrying him as they made their way. She was use to his eccentricities by now and barely noticed when he pecked at her chest trying to eat the necklace she wore.

Finally they reached the hut of the village elders. As they walked in, Moana looked around at the men and women seated around in a circle with a space left at the head for her family. They each took their spot quietly as the elders looked on. Moana was familiar with being at the forefront, but usually she knew what to expect. This time she had no clue what the purpose of this meeting was and that made her uneasy. However, as she faced the group she kept her composure. She was the chief now and had learned to act like it. So it was with her head held high that she commenced the meeting, knowing that they would wait for her cue.

"So, who would like to tell me the purpose of this meeting?"

Looks exchanged between the elders and her family, even a few whispers passed. One older woman, however, did not take her eyes away from Moana. When she started to speak, the room quickly became quiet once more, "You have not yet told her, Tui?" She lifted an eyebrow addressing Moana's father.

He looked down at the floor when he answered, "we believed it would be best this way."

Moana was slightly annoyed with him at that moment. _Why would he think it would be better to let me walk in blind? What could be so serious that he couldn't have at least warned me first? I haven't noticed anything wrong with the crops…fishing looks strong, too. No one appears to be ill..._

She was pulled out of her thoughts when her father spoke again, "Besides, you are so much better at this, Kalei."

The old woman rolled her eyes, "Don't try to flatter me, I distinctly remember your mother telling you when you first became chief!"

The conversation didn't seem to have changed, but Moana noticed a change in the tone. Much less ominous. She allowed herself a small sigh of relief as Kalei gave a slight smile.

"Moana, you have grown into a strong young woman and a wonderful chief, I know you make Tala proud." Kalei faced her once again. Moana gave only a small respectful nod, but felt like hugging her. Kalei had been lifelong friends with her grandmother and did not give out such compliments carelessly.

"But," she continued, "you are no longer a child, and have more responsibilities now." The serious look had returned.

Moana had forgotten all about Heihei and was startled by the sound of a large crash behind them. When she spun around, she saw the hapless bird in a pile of broken shells while he squawked. Before she turned back, she noticed a couple pairs of eyes peering over the top of the wooden platform that made up the floor, just in time before they darted underneath and out of sight.

But it was too late, the elders had seen them as well. One of the men called, "Siaki! You are supposed to be guarding so that no one comes around here." Quickly, the man standing at the front entrance came in. "Keep the children away for now, this is a sensitive conversation," and the elder pointed to the back behind Moana and her parents. The man frowned and followed where the elder had directed. When he jumped down, squeals and giggles followed behind as the children tried to run from the large man chasing after them.

Moana laughed as well, remembering back to when she would attempt to eavesdrop on the village meetings herself as a little girl. Siaki had been a young man then but he was still just as playful now (although a little slower) as he ran after these kids as he had been with her and her friends a decade ago.

"Anyway, if there are no more distractions," Kalei eyed Heihei suspiciously as he clucked past them with pieces of shell stuck in his feathers, "then we need to get back to the matter at hand. Moana, as I was saying, you are no longer a child. You are fast approaching your twentieth year, which is a very important one. As chief, you are expected to marry by then."

"What?!" Without thinking, Moana jumped up and stood there looking at all the knowing faces. "What is she talking about Dad?" She turned to face her father beside her.

"Calm down, Moana. We will explain everything to you," he said gently, taking her hand. Only then did she realize she was on her feet, so slowly she attempted to regain her composure and sat down again. She had so many questions for him, but she would try to remain poised in front of the elders, at least as long as he gave some answers.

But it was her mother who spoke next. "It has always been the way of our people that the chief should be married by his or her 20th birthday. Even your father had to," she smiled to her husband.

"I was…hesitant at first, too." Both her parents chuckled, but Moana felt her patience draining.

"But why-" she started, but was interrupted by her father who continued.

"I was younger than you when I found out, just fifteen. Right after I laid my stone on top of our island my parents told me." He looked at her with empathy, and spoke softer, "I wondered why I needed to marry when I should be focusing on becoming the best leader I could for my village."

"Exactly!" Moana interjected, "what does marriage have to do with leading our people?"

Again her mother took over, "being a strong leader doesn't mean being alone, Moana." She gently set her hand on Moana's knee as she looked her in the eyes. "There will come times when you will have to make difficult decisions and then you will be grateful to have someone you trust completely on your side, for support and guidance."

"But I have all of you!" She waved her hand toward the group comprised of the elders and her parents. They all smiled at her. She had meant it, she trusted each and every one of them and they knew it.

Her father gently drew her by the cheek so that she faced him. "Yes, and we will be here for you whenever we can. But having a husband will be completely different from consulting with us. When you are married, he will know you better than anyone else. Unlike with everyone else, you never have to hold back the way you feel because you are the chief. Because of that, he will be able to remind you of who you are when you forget, and can give you advice that will be true to your own heart."

Moana looked at her mother and wondered whether she had ever done that for him, but her parents were staring at each other now with a look that told her that it had happened many times. She felt so confused.

"But you and mom are in love!" She said to her father, "but I don't feel that way with anyone…how am I supposed to find someone by my birthday? That's only three months away!"

"Oh you don't find them, silly girl!" Kalei said loudly. "You think your father was already in love with your mother? No no no, he was even more bull-headed than you! The gods will introduce you to the man you are meant to marry."

The old woman must have seen the look of skepticism on her face because she began laughing. "You believed when the ocean chose you as a toddler to save the world, but you doubt that the goddess of love can find you a husband?" She continued laugh as Moana turned her face and felt herself blush.

"Okay okay, well how does this work?" She said, hoping that everyone would stop giggling. "Is the love of my life just supposed come walking in here?"

"Yes, actually." This time Moana tried to keep her look of disbelief hidden. Kalei continued, "Well first, we need to do the ceremonious ritual. And you need to bathe, you have a piece of seaweed in your hair."

Moana didn't need to be told twice. She jumped up and began to march out as she heard laughter again behind her.

"Oh, and Moana! Don't tell anyone what we talked about here. We will meet again tonight after the village has gone to sleep," Kalei called after her.

…

 **Author's Note:** Thank you again to you all for your support! I tried to get the next part out to you guys quickly since the introduction was so short. From now on the chapters will be at least this long, and I am aiming to update at least twice a month. I am going on a trip later this week for an interview and then I have finals coming up soon after that, but I hope to have the next chapter out by the 12th of December. Please let me know what you think! Again, this is my first story so be gentle : )


	3. Ch 3 The Preparation

A/N: *PLEASE READ!*

I have read all the reviews and messages I have received and wish to answer some of the main questions I have gotten.

First, there will be an author's note at the end of each chapter with the date by which the next installment will be released. I am going into finals this week and am planning my wedding so please be patient with me : )

Second, I have loved reading all the ideas everyone has! I already have an overall story line in my head, but will keep an open mind.

Third, I know that this story is currently under a weird category, but we are forced to choose subcategories and there is not yet a Moana subcat. under movies, so I figured Disney was the next best option. I will change the category it is under as soon as a Moana one becomes available.

Finally, I just want to thank you all for the immense positive support everyone has given, it is really inspiring!

...

Ch 3: The Preparation

Moana was still soaking when her mother walked in. Sina's eyes softened when she saw her daughter lying in a pool of now cooled water, the hint of a pout still on her face. She walked up and asked, "How are you, little one?" as she picked at the strands of seaweed still in Moana's hair.

Instead of pulling away, Moana let her mother help her. She hadn't felt motivated to make herself presentable for her encounter with her future husband. _Could this really work? If I was going to fall in love with someone in the village, wouldn't I know by now? I guess I've never really thought about romance before…maybe I should give it a chance? I always assumed if I got married it would be to someone I love like my parents love each other. But they were matched like this? I guess it might work…_

"As good as ever..." there was a hint of sarcasm in her voice but by now she was beginning to resign herself to the idea.

"It won't be that bad, give it a chance!" Her mother lifted her face. "Besides, it won't feel so sudden once you begin to fall in love. You will not be matched with anyone other than your perfect partner; you need to have some faith."

"I know, I know..." Moana began to think. "What if I'm not matched with anyone?"

"You will be." Her mother was as calm as ever.

"I know, but...what if I'm not?"

Sina looked into her daughter's eyes and decided that she deserved to be taken seriously. Putting her hand under her chin she looked to the thatched ceiling, thinking while she slowly answered "I don't know, I don't think that has ever happened before… but the elders will guide you if that happens. You don't need to worry about anything." She smiled down at Moana. "This is a good thing, Moana. There is no need to worry, you should have faith that everything will happen as it should."

"Do you really believe that?" Moana asked softly, still staring down at the water.

"I do. Now stop sulking and let's get you ready!"

After being scrubbed clean, her bronze skin was oiled and her hair perfumed. She would put on the ceremonial chieftain headdress and clothes after the feast. For now, she returned her normal clothing and prepared to step out in front of her village. She drew a deep breath and set her face.

Walking outside, people were still bustling around focused on their tasks. Quickly, people passing by began to notice her perfume and fresh appearance and would give her a quizzical look before continuing on. Some of the elders eyed her approvingly from their spot around the bonfire at the center of the village.

One of the young farmers spotted her and ran to meet her with a basket full of vegetables and fruits.

"Chief! Everything appears to be in order for the return feast, but a large amount of the papayas have gone missing... What should we do?" The girl was around 15 and a natural farmer. She was sweet and easygoing- unless it came to her plants. Everything was always as perfect as she could make it.

"Hanga, just calm down. I'm sure we can get to the bottom of this." Moana smiled. This was the part of her role that she loved, being able to help her people. She knew what had probably happened; she scanned the village for a certain little boy...

"Where is Hiapo?" she asked.

"He is taking a nap. He wasn't feeling well and wanted to rest before the celebration feast," another woman stepped forward.

"I know, I thought of him, too. I grabbed Anuhea after I realized they were gone." Hanga was quite worked up. Dessert was her favorite part of the feasts, she grew the sweetest fruit the village had tasted in a long time.

"Go get him please, Anuhea." Moana stayed serious, but she wanted to smile. She suspected maybe the boy gotten up to more than an innocent nap.

Her suspicions were confirmed when his mother came running back saying he was missing. "I was right outside the hut the whole time working on the baskets, I would've seen if he left!"

"Don't worry, Anuhea. I'm sure we'll find him." Moana turned back to Hanga, "Will you join me looking for our little fruit thief?" a smile finally escaping.

Hanga nodded seriously and they jogged away from the exacerbated mother. As they raced through the vegetation, they both seemed to relax a little. Their feet knew the island well and carried them quickly along the side of the mountain. Moana was headed to one of her secret spots from when she was younger. Hiapo was clever and had probably discovered it as quickly as she had.

"Follow me!" Moana climbed her way up the old, knotted tree and swung from a sturdy vine seemingly into the side of the mountain. Instead of making impact with the rocky cliffside, the vines parted and she was inside the cave. As her eyes began adjusting, she heard a squeal behind her and soon after Hanga was on the ground to her right.

"Glad that worked out!" the girl said as she brushed herself off. Then she gasped as she noticed the large pile of papayas against the back wall of the cave.

"How?" she started but was interrupted as a little body tried to push past them. Moana grabbed the arm and spun the perpetrator around.

"Hiapo! How nice to see you up and about. I guess you are feeling better?" The boy turned away trying to hide the juice that dripped from his face, but the sweet smell of papaya was all over him.

"You DID steal them!" Hanga's face was a mixture of surprise and anger. "How did you get them all up here?"

"How _did_ you get them up here?" Moana leaned back to look at the large pile of fruit.

Sheepishly, Hiapo turned to face them, "Well, you see… I, I used a basket and filled it up on the ground, right? Then when I got up here, I pulled it by this vine I cut down and looped around that hole up there by the opening. I made the basket myself, I promise I didn't steal it!"

"No, you just stole half a crop of papayas!"

Moana held up her hand to calm Hanga. She looked down at Hiapo and saw tears beginning to well up, though he tried to hide it. With compassion, she began to think of the best way to handle the situation. She looked back at the evidence. There were so many, he couldn't have had more than one or two. Honestly, she was impressed. She let that show a little when she asked, "You mean you brought all of these up here by yourself?"

The boy straightened up a little, "Yes, yes I did Chief."

"Well you are going to help us bring these all back."

"Of-of course."

So once Moana and Hanga had made it to the bottom of the cliffside, Hiapo slowly began lowering baskets down to them. After all the fruit was safely out of the cave, the three of them made their way back to the village. When Anuhea spotted them, she began to run to meet them. Moana heard Hiapo gulp at the stern face his mother wore. "I will speak." Moana said, and the other two nodded respectfully.

"Where were you?" Though she spoke calmly, they all got shivers under that mother's glare.

"I know, I know. We were very lucky to run into Hiapo while looking for the fruit. Some animals must have carried them away and without his help we wouldn't have been able to get them. He is really very clever, Anuhea. You must be very proud." They all looked at Moana with obvious shock. She knew Hiapo would have to learn to be a helpful part of the community, but getting him scolded publically wouldn't do any good. Thinking quickly she added, "Also, he kindly offered to help the harvesters for the next week to show them how to lower the coconuts more efficiently."

"I did?" Moana just arched an eyebrow. "I mean, I did! I think if we tie baskets to vines, we won't have to keep climbing up and down…"

The little family turned back toward the center of the village as Hiapo continued to tell his mother about his idea. Still listening, Anuhea looked up and gave Moana a grateful smile.

Sighing, Moana turned to face Hanga.

"I'm impressed."

This wasn't what she had been expecting from the strict farmer. "What do you mean?"

"You handled that way better than I could have. I guess that's why you're the chief." She just smiled and turned away to finish the preparations.

Having been distracted by that papaya incident, Moana now remembered what would follow that night after the rest of the village had gone to sleep. Though she did trust the elders and her parents, she still felt a little uneasy and made her way slowly down to the beach. As soon as she touched her toes to the water, the sea rose in front of her, and her friend was there. When she didn't go further, the wave tilted questioningly.

"I can't, I already made myself look _presentable_." She looked longingly at the water, thinking back to when she was a child and would fantasize about escaping to sea whenever she was mad at her parents.

She sighed and plopped down on the beach, turning a shell over in her hands as she continued, "Apparently I have to get married, and the gods are going to plop Mr. Right into my lap tonight at the ceremony."

She heard violent splashing and rolled her eyes. "I know, I think it's crazy, too! But the elders swear that it has to be this way… and maybe they're right," she shrugged. "Either way, I have to trust them. It's not like they would force me to marry some crazy person…"

Moana continued talking to the sea for a little while longer until she knew her absence would become obvious. Taking care to brush off any sand that had stuck to her, she stood up to leave, gently placing the shell in the water.

…

The feast had been wonderful, and had ended too soon. With full bellies, the villagers slowly each made their way to bed. Moana wished she could go to sleep too. She was exhausted from the long day, but she went to get ready instead. Her mother was already in the hut waiting for her and Moana was grateful she wouldn't have to be alone until the ceremony.

While Sina worked silently trying to get the headdress to fit just right over Moana's untamed hair, Moana was thinking to herself. Finally, she asked her mother "What's it like?"

"Hm?"

"The ceremony, what's it like? What's going to happen?" Moana had been wondering about this ever since the shock began to ebb away.

"I don't know, dear. I only showed up after it was over." She laughed and so did Moana. "But I guess that's all I know. They did the ceremony and then as soon as it is done, I walked in."

"How did you know you were picked?" Moana asked. She turned to look at her mom who scowled and immediately fixed her head forward again.

"Don't move yet, I'm not done!" She snapped. Then calmly she replied, "I didn't know I was chosen. I didn't even know the ceremony was going on or what it was for."

Moana furrowed her brows, "Then why did you walk in?"

"Well that _is_ an interesting story. I was getting ready for bed at the end of the day, full from the feast we just had, when I swear I heard the most peculiar sound. I was curious so I went to check out where it came from. As soon as I stepped outside, I heard the most beautiful music! It was faint, but I knew that was what it was. So I tried to follow it, and I got closer and closer and it grew louder and louder until I burst into the hut of the elders. But when I looked in, not only was it pitch dark but it was completely silent as well. Then all the elders lit their lamps and me and your father immediately locked eyes. He looked so handsome, I had never noticed before. I was a few years younger than him so to me he had always just been the chief. But then, that night, I began to feel something different. Something I had never felt before…" She trailed off. She had finished Moana's headdress during her story and now Moana saw her looking off in a daze while her cheeks flushed.

"Alright, alright! Spare me the details, Mom." Standing up, she stretched out before turning to face her mother. "I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be, shall we go?"

"Yes yes, let's go." Sina was still smiling to herself and Moana just rolled her eyes. Together they made their way over to where the elders and her father were waiting.

 **A/N:** I know I know! Can't they just have the ceremony already? I promise the next chapter will begin with it. Finals will be finished this week, so I will update by next Monday: December 19th. Thank you again for all the support!


	4. Ch 4 The Ceremony

Ch. 4 – The Ceremony

As they were about to walk into the hut, Moana braced herself. _I can't believe this is happening. Just this morning I was free and on the sea without any thought of marriage in my mind, and now I am going inside to meet my husband? This feels so crazy!_

Again she thought about her time with Maui, escaping coconut pirates and defeating a giant crab in the realm of monsters. _Oh, when life was simple,_ Moana laughed to herself.

Stepping into the hut, she made the decision that she would trust the elders and put aside her reservations. Looking around, she was surprised by the atmosphere- the elders were laughing to each other and her father was singing a favorite song of his. _What a spectacle!_

Pretty soon they noticed her and they pulled her into the circle, each one hugging her before passing her to someone else. Moana was so caught up, that she barely realized when she had made it to her spot at the center and had to stand still for a second to catch her bearings.

"What's going on?" She was laughing with everyone else now.

"We are celebrating!" Someone cheered.

Kalei made her way through the throng of people surrounding Moana, "We all saw you grow up, Moana. We are excited to see this special next step in your life!" She held Moana's face in her hands and had tears in her eyes. Suddenly she turned to the group of surprisingly spritely elders, "Get the paint!"

Moana allowed herself to get swept up in the excitement as Kalei took bowls of paint and made swift, gentle strokes on her face and body. When she had finished, she stepped to the side and the room grew quiet. _Uh oh…_

But Moana didn't worry for long. Her parents stepped forward from the group, and Tui's voice was full of pride when he spoke, "You look amazing."

"Beautiful. You look so beautiful, little one." Sina was getting emotional looking at her daughter standing in front of her. "I wish I could just hug you…"

"Don't even think about it Sina!" Kalei spoke up from behind the family. "I'm not redoing that paint!"

Sina nodded and smiled as they all backed away from Moana.

"Sit down, dear." Kalei said, speaking to Moana now. "You get to relax now while we do all the work." The old woman winked at her and Moana sat down carefully, grateful she wouldn't have a chance to mess things up.

Suddenly, the group around her exploded with energy once more. Dancing and chanting, it seemed as though even the large hut wouldn't be able to contain them. Moana was mesmerized by the display. Even the fire in front of her appeared to be dancing along with them. _At this rate we will wake the entire village_ , Moana thought to herself. But the ceremony carried on without interruption, and Moana was getting nervous again. She could tell that the ceremony was about to come to a climax and there was still no husband in sight. Altogether, every torch was held up and in a single moment, every light, even the fire in the middle, was extinguished as if sucked up into the ceiling.

There was not a second of silence, however. Immediately, a large figure came crashing into the dark.

"Moana?!" a deep voice called into the silence.

Inexplicably, the fire reignited and the two locked eyes.

"Maui!?"

Time seemed to stand still as shock swept through the hut. Moana gingerly got to her feet, careful not to break eye contact with the demigod standing in front of them. She wasn't thinking about the ceremony anymore, just taking him in. She knew he was the same since she last saw him, demigods don't really change, but she had never noticed how much he also looked like a man…

"You've changed, kid." Maui was still eyeing her.

"Well, yeah. I…" she started.

"Somethings different, I just know it!" Maui's posture relaxed as his eyes searched her body.

"Well…"

"Did you cut your hair?" he asked casually.

"What?"

"Or are you taller? You are definitely taller, but there is something else too…" He rubbed his chin thinking.

"I've got it!" he snapped his fingers, recognition spreading across his face.

 _Finally!_ Moana thought, _it took him long enough!_ She straightened up and fixed her face to best show off you her new maturity.

"Headdress! You've got a new headdress! Whew- I was beginning to really wonder there." He let out a laugh and Moana noticed that not only the way he looked, but also his voice was affecting her differently.

She shook her head, "It's been five years, Maui, of course I've changed!" she said exacerbated.

"Well I guess I just don't know what it's like for you mortals, I'm still as awesome as ever. Look at those pecs go!" and he flexed his chest as mini Maui bounced from side to side.

Moana was simply watching him, it was Kalei who stepped forward to address Maui next.

"It is an honor to have you here, Maui: Shapeshifter, Demigod of the wind and sea, Hero of Men. But…"

Again Maui interrupted, "And women."

Kalei faltered a little, "What?"

"Yes, yes, I am the great Maui: Shapeshifter, Demigod of the wind and sea- but I'm trying to change my image, so it's not 'Hero of Men' anymore. Maui is hero to men and women, 'Hero to All' actually. Sorry, go ahead."

Moana laughed to herself, he really hadn't changed, what had she been thinking?

"R-right." Kalei regained her composure, "It is an honor to have you, Maui. But if you don't mind me asking, why exactly are you here?"

"Oh, right!" Maui straightened himself, and a seriousness fell over him. "I was off fighting monsters and saving people –the usual – when the ocean stopped me. I don't ever get the pleasure of the sea's company unless it has to do with Moana and apparently it was urgent. So I flew here as fast as I could to make sure she was still alive."

He took a look around, "Apparently I got here right in time too, you look as though you are about to sacrifice her."

"We were doing no such thing!" an elder man stood back aghast.

"Oh really? Well, I also found this guy creeping around outside!" He reached behind and threw a young man at his feet. "Explain yourself!"

The entire room gasped. On the ground between Moana and Maui was Anakoni. He looked up at Moana and stopped getting up. Looking frozen to the spot, he just stared at her.

"You look so…beautiful, Moana."

A/N: I know it's short, but here is the chapter as promised. I want to continue longer for the next chapter and didn't want to get to far. The holidays are coming up, so I will probably not be able to update as quickly. I will make sure to post the next installment by January 5th, 2017. Also, thank you to the reader who let me know about the new Moana subcategory, I made the change now : )


	5. Ch 5 Match Made In Heaven

A/N:

Happy Birthday! I knew a couple readers have said today is their birthday, so I didn't want to fail to post this chapter on time. I just want to let everyone know that so far I have a long storyline planned out and haven't even begin to scratch the surface, I hope everyone sticks around until the end

…

Ch 5: Match Made In Heaven

The room was full with a wild energy once more. Anakoni was thrusted to his feet by a couple of the elders and was quickly a part of a celebration he didn't understand at all. Moana, distracted for a moment by the sudden energy, swore she would never again believe any of these elders when they said they were too old to do something, or that their bodies were too tired; they had as much energy now as any of the children on the island.

She was just about to jump into the celebration blindly when Maui grabbed her by the arm, his fist easily wrapped around it entirely, and pulled her to face him, "Sorry to interrupt the shindig, but I've clearly missed something. What is going on?"

"Oh, right! Apparently this ceremony was supposed to present me with a husband." Moana couldn't help but laugh as she said it under the incredulous look of Maui.

Clearly taken aback, this time Maui was cut off before he could speak by Kalei, "How do you still manage to sound skeptical? Silly girl! A demigod himself literally delivered Anakoni to you himself and you still question whether he is to be your husband?"

At that, Anakoni stopped celebrating with everyone and looked toward the scene playing out with Kalei, Moana, and Maui. His face displaying obvious shock, Moana was at least relieved that there appeared to be no trace of disgust or horror at hearing he would supposedly be marrying his childhood friend.

"What?" Both Maui and Anakoni asked at the same time, but Maui's authoritative demeanor meant he continued without hesitation, "You are marrying her off? I thought humans got rid of arranged marriages in this area a long time ago? Besides, she's like, what? 12?"

Distracted from the actual issue by his clear ignorance, Moana scoffed, "I'm almost 20, Maui! I'm not a child anymore!"

"So you want all of this? I would have expected more from you. I never realized you were just some love-crazy little girl who would rely on some stupid ceremony so you can get married to some random man who I just caught creeping around outside! Is no one going to question that?!"

"I wasn't creeping around!" Anakoni tried to defend himself.

"At least we know he speaks! What were you doing then?" Maui's directed attention at Anakoni was so intense, even Moana felt like looking away and was sorry for her friend.

"I.." The young man began to explain.

"You don't need to say anything, dear." Kalei reassured him then turned her attention to Maui, "His reasons for coming are his own, divinely inspired to lead him at the right moment to be delivered by you."

"I didn't deliver anyone to be Moana's husband! Come on, kid, let's go before this gets any crazier!" This time Maui's large hand wrapped around Moana's shoulders and although it was definitely commanding, it was also almost tender. This small difference struck Moana for a reason she couldn't explain and it took a moment for her to draw herself away from his touch.

She forced herself back away from Maui and planted her feet firmly before she faced him. "This is the way of my people, it is for the best. Besides, it's not like we will be forced! It's just that now we know who we are meant to be with, I'm sure that love will follow! The elders have never been wrong before." Moana made sure to speak with as much confidence and certainty as she could muster.

Maui's shock changed gradually into a look of anger, almost one of contempt, and Moana felt a stab in her heart. But she watched him go without chasing after him or calling his name, letting the urge pass completely before turning back to the silent room to face her destiny.

…

After finally breaking free from the excited group of elders, Moana and Anakoni quietly made their way to the beach. Despite everything, Moana still felt confused. The ceremony had worked, and yet she felt unsure. She looked up at the face of her friend walking beside her. Maybe that was why- maybe she felt unsure because their relationship had never gone beyond that of close friends.

Getting closer and closer to the beach where their favorite spot waited for them, they seemed to be walking closer and closer to each other. Moana couldn't deny that she felt something different now, and she would feel a spark of energy every time their fingers accidently brushed. Once they were sat upon the log in the cove overlooking the sea, Moana dared to look up at his face once more and could sense something different about him, a flush in his face and he would bite on his lip every so often all while avoiding looking at her.

"Sooooo…. I guess we are soul mates or something." He tried to lighten the mood and Moana smiled at his efforts. Maybe they could be soul mates…

They spent awhile asking and answering questions, Anakoni mostly asking and Moana mostly answering as they talked about the ceremony and what it meant.

"What do you think? Do you think we will ever be more than best friends? I know you've called me a sister more than once before." Moana laughed at the memories but when he didn't say anything she turned and found him staring at her intensely. Getting nervous, she was about to let him know he could get off the hook, "You know, you don't have to.."

But he cut her off, "We can always try to find out." Face still serious, he slowly slid his arm to bring his body closer to hers and though he was only a few inches taller than her, his body seemed to dwarf hers as the distance between them got smaller. As best friends, they both knew that neither had much experience in romance, but still the coming kiss fueled the nervous energy between them. Right before their lips touched, Moana heard the cry of a mighty bird that could only be Maui and hesitated. However, Anakoni closed the distance between them and their lips met.

…

A/N:

I know! Another shorter chapter, I'm sorry. Will update though by next week, Friday the 13th


	6. Ch 6 Mistakes and Consequences

A/N: Thank you to everyone for being so supportive! I know the chapters have been short, and I am hoping to make longer ones in the future. For the last chapter however, I needed to leave it at that for a natural break before the storm, so to speak. I really hope you all like it, here is the next chapter!

…

Ch 6: Mistakes and Consequences

As soon as Moana felt his lips against hers, she knew something wasn't right. She instinctively pulled away, but it was too late. Anakoni doubled over and gripped his head as muffled screams escaped from his mouth. Within seconds, he was down on his knees with his head on the ground and arms cradling it from the back. Moana for once didn't know what to do and stood there in horror as she watched her best friend's body shake with agony.

Finally she shook her head clear and knelt beside Anakoni in the sand. "What's wrong? Speak to me!" she pleaded.

The screams had stopped, but Anakoni just stayed where he was and continued to shake. When he finally appeared to have gathered himself enough he sat up slowly, keeping his head down. He sat on his heels for a few more moments and Moana noticed that while his screams had stopped, an urgent whimpering sound had replaced it.

When Anakoni finally lifted his head, Moana knew why. Tears stained his face and there was terror in his eyes, but all she could notice was his mouth. It looked as though it had been crudely sewn shut, but in the place of yarn, flesh kept his lips together. There was only a little opening on each side from which the moans continued.

She was horrified. All Moana wanted to do was get up and run as far away from the scene as she could, but her body felt petrified and refused to budge. Eventually, she realized that she would not be able to fix this and that her own body felt as though it were being torn inside. She let out a long scream and sank to the ground as her consciousness left her.

…

 _What's going on? Where am I…?_ As Moana began to regain her sensesshe felt the support of a hard floor beneath her body and she felt softly with her fingers in an attempt to ground herself to reality.

 _It must have just been some weird dream, probably a side-effect of the ceremony._ As she continued trying to tease apart what had happened and what had been part of that cruel vision, she began to question if there had been a ceremony at all. She blinked her eyes open and looked around her.

"Hey, the princess is awake." Maui's voice and calm demeanor helped set Moana more at ease, and gave her the strength to sit up and face whatever had happened.

When she did though, she felt extremely light-headed and almost immediately fell back down but she felt a large arm rush to her side to support her. When turned to thank the man, she noticed that she couldn't help feeling something close to disappointment when she realized it was her father.

"I have never seen anything like this!"

"Is he going to be alright?"

"What is even wrong with him?"

Moana turned her attention to the group huddled away from her and she recognized that she was back in the hut of the elders. While her parents were at her side, almost everyone us was standing in a nervous circle around what could only be Anakoni's body.

Still feeling very weak, Moana tried to stand up. When that proved impossible, she shuffled herself over to where her friend lay on her hands and knees. Just doing that small effort took what little strength she seemed to have recovered and again she was flat on the ground, though still conscious. Everyone had backed away to give her some space next to her future husband. After a few moments, she reached over to touch him.

Instantly, pain scorched up her arm and she let out a cry.

"What are you crazy people doing to her?!" Maui's impatient voice commanded the room and Moana looked up and saw him make his way quickly toward her.

"We didn't do _anything_! She just cried out when she touched him." One elder said.

"Do you think it's contagious?!" Another voice was heard, but followed quickly by a different one.

"How can it? They carried him here and they aren't reacting like that!"

Moana didn't turn to see who the voices were pointing at, she would thank whoever had found them and brought them in later. For now, she kept her eyes on Maui as he stood over her. Though he looked intimidating, his movements were gentle as he kneeled down and reached for Moana's hand clutched to her chest in pain. Slowly and carefully, he took her hand in his to look at it. Immediately, the pain began to ebb away and she even began to have a little more energy. Now Moana was even more confused.

Kalei, who had been silently taking in the scene up until now, stepped forward and cleared her throat in an indication to silent everyone, and everyone obliged.

"It seems we have made a grave mistake." After the murmurs quieted down, she continued. "We thought that because of the ceremony Moana would find her soul mate and that it was Anakoni. But it seems that we were wrong. This can only be the magic of a god, and I would say that the goddess of love is trying to tell us that Anakoni is not the one."

"But how can that be? We did everything perfectly!"

Other cries of protest were made but Moana couldn't help but get angry when she heard one of the oldest men say, "I knew something would go wrong! It just isn't right having a woman chief!"

Arguments bursted from all sides of the room at that comment and only grew louder and more heated until Moana decided something needed to be done. Carefully, she stood up and with her chest out belted out, "Quiet!"

Everyone turned to look at her. Even with the hurtful things they may have said, all respected her as chief.

"Moana is right, this is no time for such arguments. Moana was always meant to be chief, but we do need to figure out what has happened."

"What do we do, Kalei?" Though trying to maintain her authority, Moana couldn't help the pleading look in her eyes.

"There is only one thing to do, and it won't be 'we' it will be you. You must go and find the goddess of love to put this right."

…

A/N:

I forgot to put up when I would next be updating! I will be starting school back up, but I think I'm going to try to update once a week for a while and see how that goes. So, next installment will be on Friday the 20th. Thank you all again for all of your support!


	7. Ch 7 Setting Out

A/N: Wow, I know it has been a while. Wayyy longer than I said, but I'm back. Thank you to everyone for being so interested, it has inspired me to come back and continue writing. I hope you enjoy!

To give a quick update on myself: I have graduated with my Bachelor's and just finished up my Master's as well (if that helps you forgive me for being so busy). Also, my husband and I have been married for over a year now. We just moved back home and both are working, but my plan is to continue writing and seeing this story through. 😊

…

Ch 7: Setting Out

Ignoring the lingering weakness she felt, Moana once again packed up a canoe to leave. In the moonlight, the normally inviting sandy beach had a ghostly feel. Or maybe that was just her. Last time she had set out on her own, she was trying to save her island from the creeping darkness. This time, she was trying to save her friend from whatever her kiss had done to him and she couldn't help feeling less heroic.

As she looked over one last time, she felt a flush indicating she was being watched. Turning around, she saw a handful of elders and her parents looking on from the edge of the village and couldn't tell whether the looks of worry were for her safety or success. _I'm not coming back without a cure!_

Nodding to the small group, she didn't go back for goodbyes before pushing the canoe off the beach. As Motu Nui began to grow small behind her, Moana's chest grew tight and involuntary tears welled up in her eyes. Surprised with what she saw as a lack of bravery, Moana acknowledged the feeling as her first real taste of loneliness. _And I've only just left…._

…

Despite how truly tired she was, Moana couldn't stop thinking about the events of that night as she tried to sleep. Kalei had taken her aside and explained what she could about what Moana might face.

"No one knows." Kalei had answered bluntly when Moana asked her where to find the goddess.

Despite the brevity of the situation, Moana couldn't help her eyebrow going up and her hand going to her hip in skepticism.

"Ah ah ah! Don't look at me with that tone of face. I said no one knows where she is, not that you wouldn't be able to find her." Kalei still managed to be playful and amused which gave Moana hope. Her smile quickly faded, however, and a worried looked took its place as she grabbed Moana's hands.

"You appear to have been cursed, my dear. While that means that Anakoni will likely remain in his… current state and you may face other frightening situations until it is broken, I believe it may also lead you toward the goddess." She paused and searched Moana's eyes for a moment to make sure that hope was still present before continuing. "As vague as it may seem, you must let your heart guide you. That is very important. Your gut may tell you to go one way, or your head maybe point toward another, but it is your heart you must listen to!"

Now on the water with only "away from here" as a direction, Moana felt painfully aware of how vast the ocean was. For now, she would sail straight on from the beach she left and despite having no idea whether that was the right way or not, she refused to allow the boat to veer even slightly off her decided course. With each gust of wind, she corrected the sails promptly to face the constellation she knew to be directly west. Eventually, the lull of gentle waves and tiredness that went deep into her bones overcame the fear and anxiety she had felt ever since seeing Anakoni and her eyes drooped closed.

…

After what could have been only a couple hours, she lifted her heavy eyelids as she regained some consciousness. Without moving, she oriented herself by looking around. With her head curled toward her body, she could just make out the mainsheet and the oar she used to steer at the back of the boat in the soft dawn light. From this she got her bearings: she was lying somewhere in the middle of the boat and was somehow still headed West.

 _But last I remember I was still steering… How did I get over here? And where did this blanket come from?_

As her eyes continued to focus, she saw a shape at the back of the boat. It looked like a man sitting facing the coming sunrise. _Actually, it looks like Maui…_

Suddenly she had a flash of what felt like the memory of a dream. She had felt herself being picked up and carried against a strong chest. A couple moments after being set down, she had felt the comfort of the blanket being laid over her.

Before she could remember anymore, her eyes closed and she was enveloped once again in a deep sleep.

…

This time she sat up quickly as she awoke with a jarring falling feeling. Sweat and sea spray covered her forehead as she blinked into the morning sun. After rubbing her face, she looked around to try to remember where she was. All too quickly the images of the night before came to her and she felt the anxiety come rushing back to her. Whipping her head upwards, she realized she was headed more South than West and groaned.

"I knew it was too good to be true! I guess that was just a dream after all." Moana spoke only to herself, because no one else was there. Keenly aware of this she realized that more than keeping to the random direction she had set out on, she was disappointed that Maui wasn't there. _Or anyone, I mean. I just wish I wasn't by myself._

But after thinking about it longer, there was no better alternative to being by herself. Her father would have to stay behind to be the chief while she was gone, Anakoni definitely couldn't come, and she was too mortified about what had happened to want any other villager to know.

"After everyone finds out about what happened to Anakoni, no one will ever want to kiss me!" She laughed out loud, but a pang in her chest made her face fall.

 _Why does that make me sad? It's not like I've ever thought about wanting a husband before…_ and she really hadn't. However, although she had never actively wanted romance she still assumed she would one day have it. She had always looked at her parents and assumed it would just happen naturally. Now Moana was embarrassed to admit it, even to herself, but the thought of never finding it made her loneliness that much stronger.

She just sat there in the middle of the boat, not bothering to get up to adjust the direction. As tears began to well up and threaten to fall, a crash from within the supplies below deck startled her and she let out a noise that was halfway between a squeal and a battle cry.

"Heihei?!"

Upon examination of the crash, she was shocked to find the hapless bird under an overturned bowl. The surprise quickly faded into relief and happiness as she took the chicken into her arms.

"How did you get here?" she laughed. Then she noticed the small note he carried in his beak.

It read: "For good luck."

She remembered her mother packing in a few extra supplies and realized the bird had been sent by her. Again, Moana smiled and pet his little head as he looked about.

Having her spirits properly lifted, she hopped up and quickly made her way to the back to take charge of their journey.

…

After hours of sailing and still no idea where she was supposed to go, Moana got an idea. Leaning overboard, she brushed her hand across the surface of the water and called to the sea. Moments later her friend appeared before her and she was embarrassed she hadn't thought of it sooner.

Standing on the stern, she explained everything to the wave and asked for its help. Almost immediately, it nodded and disappeared back into the sea.

"Well, I guess that's that." Moana said to Heihei. She found talking to the chicken more comfortable than talking to herself. "Some directions would have been nice!"

 _For now_ , she decided, _I'll keep going the same direction._

All she could do for the moment was to continue onward and trust that her friend would find a way to help her.

But more hours passed and the rooster remained her only company. Restless, she shot up and decided to randomly turn the boat to head Northwest. Her frustration and feeling of helplessness getting the better of her, she stayed the course despite a coming storm. _If I_ am _cursed, a storm is probably exactly where I'm supposed to head._

Within twenty minutes the storm reached her and Heihei lamented loudly against the roaring wind. As if automatically Moana moved along the boat, working deftly to prevent capsize. Her mind elsewhere, however, she forgot to sidestep a loose plank as she jumped down. As soon as her foot landed, the wood shot up and knocked her shin before scattering across the deck. Her foot went through and before she could react, she found her leg stuck midway to her calf as the weather continued to rage. The boat rocked back and forth as she struggled to free herself. With no success, she let out a disheartened cry.

Within seconds, a large hawk descended from the clouds, announcing his arrival with a piercing call. Relief flooded her as Moana squinted toward the sky, rain pelting her face. Right before landing the bird flashed and Maui dropped to the deck with a thud. Not taking time for pleasantries he immediately got to work. Eventually, he led the canoe out of the densest part of the storm and the waves began to get smaller and the rain got lighter.

It was then that he turned his attention to Moana who sat dejected with her leg still stuck in her boat.

"I guess you still don't have your sea legs," he deadpanned.

"Ha. Are you just going to stand there or are you going to help me?"

Maui dropped to one knee to get a closer look and Moana added quietly "I guess I really am cursed."

The demigod lifted his head to look her in the eyes but decided not to respond, instead turning his attention back to her leg. In one swift motion he grabbed below the knee, turned sideways and pulled up.

"OW!" She yelped, but it was already over. Moana sat back on her elbows and looked on as Maui inspected her for injuries. Soreness indicated there would be bruising, but most pressing was the large gash on her shin left by the dislodged plank. Maui turned toward the head of the boat and gathered the kit without needing to be told where to look. After he finished dressing her wound, he faced her and lifted her leg a little higher.

"Can you move your toes?" She wiggled them enthusiastically and he gave a quick smile before setting her leg down. "Looks like you're gonna make it."

Moana gave a relieved smile. It was good to have him back. It was as if it had mere days, rather than years, since their last journey. She looked at him with curiosity as to where he had come from, but was too grateful he was there to ask him why.

But he seemed to sense her question, "Good thing I decided to follow to see how you were doing, looks like I got here just in time. You're welcome."

She smiled. "Thank you."

Once the clouds cleared, she could tell they were headed a completely different way but she shrugged it off. It wasn't like she knew which way to go in the first place. So she let Maui direct them as they continued onward.


End file.
